1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling the mobility of a user equipment for performing mobile communication network-based Vehicle To Everything (V2X), and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for reducing communication interruption during a handover process of a user equipment for performing V2X.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advance in a communication technology, information can be exchanged between two parties at a high speed. Such advance in the communication technology have caused many changes in serices, techniques, and daily life. For example, an intelligent transportation system has been introduced, and related technologies such as a motor vehicle communication technique and an intelligent motor vehicle technique have been advanced rapidly.
Motor vehicle communication technologies have been advanced to provide various services, such as providing real-time traffic information, providing warnings for improving the safety of a motor vehicle, transmitting messages for smooth traffic flow, and archieving cooperative driving.
Vehicle To Everything communication (V2X) denotes technology for communication between a motor vehicle and all interfaces. Such V2X communication includes Vehicle To Vehicle (V2V) communication, Vehicle To Infrastructure (V2I) communication, and Vehicle To Pedestrian (V2P) communication. The V2X communication has been developed to improve driving safety, convenience, and mobility efficiency.
For better and smooth motor vehicle communication, there are many requirements, such as wireless communication resources and development of a wireless communication protocol customized to motor vehicle communication. The commercialization of motor vehicle communication has been conducted in many countries. Accordingly, interest in the motor vehicle communication has been increased.
Such motor vehicle communication needs high-speed mobility and wide availability even if a vehicle is located at outside coverage of a base station. To this end, it requires to develop technology to maintain stable communication although handover process is frequently performed. That is, it is necessary to develop technology to satisfy the requirements for motor vehicle communication even in a frequent handover processes in high-speed traveling by preventing or minimizing temporal interruption in a handover process of a user equipment.